myheroworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Flame
is the Quirk of Agnes Friederich. It was one of the major reasons that made Agnes important to Yoroi Tsurara's schemes. Description With this quirk, Agnes is capable of manifesting a phoenix-like beast, either completely or partially, in the form of bright flames and use it to interact with the world around her in a variety of ways. Something notable about these flames is that they aren't extremely hot, and, instead, are meant to be used to heal. This healing works by gradually transferring and shifting nutrients from Agnes' very body into her target's own, with the phoenix's touch. It happens through a method called "Calorie Burn", that aren't just calories, but what has been mentioned before as nutrients, all of which are present in the flames. This method requires Agnes to eat quite a lot if she intends to use this power. Wounds such as gashes, holes, and some others are the ones much easily healed by this power, while missing limbs can't be regenerated at all and extremely fatal ones require too much time. If a limb is merely severed and is still within reach, however, it may be possible for Agnes to reattach it back and influence its healing to some level. As stated, when not being used to heal, the flames take a much solider form and can properly interact with the environment. The resulting Phoenix can somewhat attack with its claws, defend with its wings, and even support Agnes by moving her around or holding something for her. It can also encase her very being, as some sort of armor, and increase her physical abilities. However, even if not being used to heal, the Phoenix can only be called out for so long, as Agnes also spends, "burns", physical stamina by drawing it out. This further increases her appetite. Furthermore, its usage constantly yet slowly increases Agnes' body temperature. Techniques * : By shifting the flames of her phoenix into a single feather, Agnes can focus the healing powers of her quirk and use the feather on a target of choice. This feather takes on a golden red texture and its size varies depending on how much flames Agnes summoned, though, they generally are the size of a human hand. With the flames centered, the infermities are much easier and faster to get cured, allowing Agnes to save time if admist a battle. As it interacts with a person, they will briefly glow the same color as the feather. * : Agnes' only offensive super-move. By summoning forth her phoenix of flames, she wraps chosen parts of it around her own being, though she generally chooses to do it with a single limb at a time. For her legs and arms, Agnes goes with equipping the phoenix's talons, making it where her physical attacks gain a myriad of properties, specifically slash-abilitiy and long reach. Similarly, Agnes can temporarily affix its wings on her back, allowing her to fly for some minutes. * : A somewhat stronger version of the Phoenix Down, which also has a similar build-up to it, but works differently. Agnes starts by rapidly focusing her flames into one or more feathers, that are slightly smaller than Down's, yet shine way more. With a flicker of her arms, she then shoots each of them at a certain target and the feathers swiftly land in their skin, stinging only for a second and starting to burn off. Once hit, the targets will experience temporary and minimum physical boost, as well as a health boost, allowing them to keep fighting for the time being. As mentioned, as it lands the feathers start to burn off and once they are done, the many advantages granted will vanish. * : The true stronger counterpart to Phoenix Down, it is a technique that works on a large scale and is hailed as a last resort of sorts. ... Combinations * , along with Delsin D. Dreher's Furnace, Gallery Trivia